battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KuronoX
Welcome! Image Licenses Hello! Please license your . If you need assistance with this, let me know. Thanks! : 16:27, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Steam Is it ok if I add you on steam. Also btw chuunibyou demo koi ga shitai is a good show.-- ''Slopijoe''''Heil dir im Siegerkranz'' 20:17, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Yes. --KuronoX Ok my username is the same as this. If I forget I'll try to remind myself later. Auv revoir.-- ''Slopijoe''''Heil dir im Siegerkranz'' 17:42, April 7, 2014 (UTC) license image You have to license that PMMM image, otherwise we're going to have to delete it as per the copyright policy. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:53, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Love the new type 89 Carbine They should add the Type 89 and that carbine variant to BF5. And the JGSDF should be a faction as well. I know they can't attck, but maybe the new defense policy may allow Japan to help out if China attacked the US Fleet in BF4? 11:11, January 15, 2015 (UTC) I wish they feature a faction selection like Medal of Honor Warfighter. Like Home vs Away but NATO and Major non-NATO allies vs CSTO, SCO, ALBA. Choose any countries whatever you want.KuronoX (talk) 08:21, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Gun renders Hello there fellow wikia contributor. I just made this winrar archive with 4K renders, feel free to download and reupload to this wiki if you have time. http://www.megafileupload.com/1K0b/Battlefield_&_Call_of_Duty.rar Maxwell123 (talk) 18:37, April 7, 2015 (UTC) BF Leak Those images and information that the Thompson will be in Criminal Activity violates BF:LEAK as they were revealed in a spanish video that was leaked online. As such those edits needs to be reverted and those images removed until they are officially revealed. -- 04:36, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Oh. I didn't know they were leaked.KuronoX (talk) 04:58, May 24, 2015 (UTC) :No worries. It was found that they were leaked online through a trailer of the DLC on a Spanish website. Aside, for future references, try to reply to people on their respective talk page so that a notification message pops up. -- 05:18, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Criminal Activity Aside from the Thompson, have you spotted anything new from the Criminal Activity trailer? -- 23:18, May 26, 2015 (UTC) New pistol. Can't identify what is it. KuronoX (talk) 00:39, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Asked on Battlelog forum. It is a Smith and Wesson Sigma KuronoX (talk) 15:28, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :May I see an image or a specific time on the trailer to confirm? -- 17:11, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :The Promo image. KuronoX (talk) 17:25, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Trusted User 23:38, September 14, 2015 (UTC)}} Image Rendering Hey Kurono just a heads up to inform you that Maxwell is relatively an inactive admin. As such you would be better off asking Apprentice or another admin to render them for you. -- 21:44, September 15, 2015 (UTC) I'll will ask him. --KuronoX (talk) 05:01, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :Will do, should have them up some time Wednesday. - 06:40, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Blackout Will see what I can do! - 23:21, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Multiplayer Images Thanks for adding some pictures of the character models from the Battlefield 1 multiplier. I really appreciate you helping out. -User:Nobleout Discord Mind joining us at the discord? You are a TU.-- Slopijoe/Osaka_amd Defender of the Balkans 05:34, September 18, 2018 (UTC)